Miss You
by DreamsNightLove
Summary: Edward dejo a Bella hace 109 años.¿Que pasara cuando ella regrese de nuevo a Forks con una nueva familia y dos niñas que se paracen a ella?¿Sera que Bella perdonara a Edward?Ya lo se mal sumary. Primer Fan-fic. Capitulos cortos
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan Rosenberg. Soy una vampiro y tengo 109 años siéndolo me convirtieron cuando tenía 18 años, así que en total de años tengo 127 años.

Tengo dos hijas mellizas una se llama Renesmee Carlie Swan y Diana Elizabeth Swan. Solo son Swan porque no les quiero poner Cullen, ya que él se fue hace 110 años y nunca le pude decir que estaba embaraza ya que me entere el día en que él se marchó.

Mi padre murió 1 día después de que él se fue en un accidente de tránsito. Tres días de pues me encontró una familia que eran vampiros se llamaban Anne, Leon, Paula, Thomas, Yanua, Andrew, Iara y Nicholas me acogieron en su casa y cuidaron de mi embarazo.

Los líderes del clan son Anne y Leon, Paula me recuerda mucho a Alice le encanta las compras, es hiperactiva y es mi mejor amiga. Thomas es muy callado. Yanua es la más social le encanta ser amiga de todo el mundo. Andrew es muy social como Yanua. Iara es la más coqueta y Nicholas es el fortachón.

Anne es pareja de Leon, Paula de Thomas, Yanua de Andrew y Iara de Nicholas.

Después de 2 semanas di luz pero me tuvieron que convertir en vampiro ya que estaba destrozada y casi muerta por unos minutos.

Renesmee y Diana son semi-vampiras. Renesmee creció rápido a los tres días de nacida parecía ya una niña de tres meses pero Diana creció como una niña normal.

Renesmee tiene el don de dar sus pensamientos con tocar a una persona y puede romper escudos mentales. Diana es una bruja, ella se hizo inmortal a los 17 años ya que las brujas se vuelven inmortales a esa edad, son como los vampiros se quedan a esa edad para siempre y va aparecer así como cuando se convirtió. Yo por otra parte tengo un escudo mental y físico.

Renesmee se parece a él, tiene el pelo ondulado y de un extraño color bronzerino, tiene los ojos color chocolate y aspecto físico de una chica de 18 años. Diana se parece a mí tiene el pelo color chocolate y ondulado, tiene los ojos de color verde que parecen esmeralda. Yo tengo los ojos color dorado, el pelo de color chocolate, muy pálida y sigo siendo un poco torpe.

Anne es diseñadora de modas y Leon es doctor

Hoy día vamos a regresar a Forks, Anne y Leon nos están esperando allá. Ellos ya nos matricularon para mañana ya comenzar el instituto.

-Bella ya nos tenemos que ir-grito Paula

-Ya bajo- y en un segundo estuve allá

-¿Ya tienes todo listo?-pregunto Iara

-Sí, vamos


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Pude ver el cartel de la entrada de Forks aun causaba mucho dolor regresar después de tantos años. Cuando llegamos ya era de noche, Nicholas estaba manejando nos llevó a un lugar alejado de la civilización, ahí había una casa grande de color blanco y algunas partes hecha de madera con muchas ventanas y una piscina, era muy estúpido tener una piscina en Forks pero qué más da, la casa por adentro era fascinante muy moderna con una televisión de muchas pulgadas.

Nessie y Diana fueron corriendo como los otros a elegir las habitaciones, todas las parejas compartían habitación pero ni mis hijas ni yo compartíamos. Yo cogí la habitación que estaba detrás de la casa era la más grande y no sabía porque los demás no cogieron, gran misterio ¿no? O me equivoco. Mañana tenia clases por suerte iba en familia.

Al siguiente día…

-RENESMEE CARLIE y DIANA ELIZABETH SWAN BAJEN AHORA MISMO VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE!

De repente las dos aparecieron.

-Mama déjame dormir un poco mas además tú sabes que tengo magia y me puedo verter rápido-dijo Diana- y también puedo hacer lo mismo con mi hermana.

- Bueno pero ya vamos

-Ya bueno vamos-respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo

Fuimos al garaje y nos subimos a mi auto que es un Mercedes Benz Slk Amg color negro. El plan era Paula, Diana, Nessie y yo éramos las hermanas Swan. Yanua y Iara las hermanas Butler y Nicholas, Thomas y Andrew eran los hermanos Rosenberg. Nessie, Yanua, Iara, Nicholas y Andrew se gradúan este año mientras que los demás no sino el próximo año.

Llegamos al instituto y nos bajamos del auto todos juntos fuimos a recepción.

-Hola mi nombre es Andrew y estos son mis hermanos, Nicholas y Thomas Rosenberg con nuestras amigas las hermanas Butler y la hermanas Swan, somos nuevos aquí ¿nos podría dar nuestros horarios, por favor?

-Claro-dijo la señora Cope, me sorprendía que su bisnieta o lo que sea hacia lo mismo que la señora Cope hace muchos años. Ella de unos cajones saco los horarios y nos fue llamando uno por uno. Mi horario era así:

Historia

Geografía

Literatura

Almuerzo

Biología

Química

Cultura Física

Cultura Física

Por suerte las dos primeras horas con Diana, la siguiente con Thomas, en biología yo sola, química con Paula y cultura física con Diana, Thomas y Paula

Pasaron las tres primeras horas y era hora del almuerzo entramos a la cafetería todos juntos y fuimos a una mesa de la esquina.

-Bueno Diana y Nessie pidan algo porque ya saben que nosotros no comemos- dijo Iara, después de que ellas se fueron ella dijo- Necesitaba que ellas se vayan.

-¿Porque hablas así de mis hijas?

-Bueno es que hay otros vampiros

-¿Como que otros vampiros? ¿a qué te refieres?- dijo Nicholas

-Bueno es que a la segunda clase que yo fui olí a uno que estaba ahí-dijo Iara

-¿Sabes cómo era?

-Te aseguro a que nos están escuchando-dijo Thomas- mira hacia la mesa de la otra esquina

Levante mi vista y me di cuenta que ahí estaban mi mayor pesadilla los Cullen y ahí estaba Edward no lo recordaba tanto pero era mucho más guapo de lo que me acordaba pero aun dolía mi pecho.

-Chicos ellos son los Cullen.

Justo regreso Nessie con Diana, ellas vieron mi cara de preocupación y dijeron

-¿Qué pasa mama parece que hubieras visto un fantasma?

Alce la vista hacia donde ellos estaban y me encontré con la cara de confusión Edward y los demás.

- No pasó nada

-No nos mientas mama algo paso-dijo Nessie

-Diana nos puedes poner un conjuro para que ellos no nos escuchen

-Bueno pero ¿quiénes son ellos?

-Luego te digo

Ella movió su mano y apareció un destello amarillo

-Ya podemos hablar mama, ellos no nos van a escuchar-dijo Diana

-¿Que vamos hacer con los Cullen?-dijo Yanua

-Yo creo que deberíamos pelear por lo que te hicieron-dijo Nicholas

-No ellos no tienen la culpa además ellos no saben

-¿Ellos no saben que mama? Además ¿quiénes son y qué son?-pregunto Nessie

-Eso les cuento después, bueno ellos son los Cullen y son vampiros

-Yo creo que deberíamos hablar con ellos-dijo Andrew

-Yo también lo creo-dije- pero ¿Cuándo?

-Después del almuerzo-dijo Iara

-Bueno-dijo Nicholas

-Diana les puedes decir que nos reunamos después del almuerzo en el bosque-dijo Paula

-Claro

Ella vio a la otra esquina y lo único que vimos fue a ellos asentir. Después de eso toco el timbre y nos dirigimos para el bosque. Todos los 9 que eramos.


	3. Chapter 3

Ellos llegaron antes que nosotros, pero sentía ese dolor en el pecho como si algo le hiciera falta. Nos quedamos viendo y Emmet fue el que comenzó

-Bueno ustedes ya saben quiénes somos nosotros pero quienes son ustedes.

-Bueno yo soy Nicholas, ella es Paula, Thomas, Andrew, Yanua, Iara, Renesmee, Diana y Bella- cada uno fue asentando la cabeza de acuerdo a como fuimos nombrados

-Bella hace tanto que no te veo-dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba- te extrañe.

-Yo también Alice.

-¿Y cómo fue que te hiciste vampira?-dijo Alice

-Bueno… yo…eh… bueno-dije trabándome. Paula me miro y estire mi escudo mental a todos para que ella pudiera mentir por mí

-Bueno ella tuvo un accidente de tránsito con Charlie y todos y yo menos Nessie y Diana estábamos de caza porque a ellas aun no las conocíamos cuando la encontramos estaba ya muy desangrada y su padre ya había muerto así que la salvamos-dijo Paula, vaya con qué facilidad podía mentir

-¿Cómo conocieron a ellas?-dijo Rosalie

-Bueno Nessie y Diana son mellizas, Bella las encontró cuando estaba en Paris-dijo Thomas

-Ahhhh- dijeron todos los Cullen a la vez

-Sí y ¿cómo esta Esme?-pregunte para ya no mentir más y además quería saber sobre ella

-Ella está bien -dijo Emmet

-¿Y Carlisle?

-Él también está bien no sabes como Esme y él se van a poner de contentos cuando se enteren de que estas viva-dijo Alice

-Chicos los extrañe mucho-dije abrazándolos incluyendo a Edward pero eso dolía como mil cristales atravesaran mi pecho, pero él estaba cálido no era frio como cuando era humana. Después de un rato me separe de ellos.

-Yo también te extrañe Bella-dijo Emmet abrazándome muy fuerte como para un vampiro

-Mejor dicho todos-dijo Alice

-Bella tenemos que irnos- dijo Nicholas

-Bueno nos vemos mañana-dije me di la vuelta de ellos y les dije-Chicos ya podemos irnos


	4. Chapter 4

Al llegar a la casa Nessie y Diana me atacaron con preguntas.

-Mama ¿quiénes eran ellos?-pregunto Nessie

-Ellos son los Cullen.

-¿Como los conociste y cuándo?-pregunto Diana

-Bueno los conocí cuando me mude a Forks en mi vida humana.

-¿Sabías que eran cuando eras humana?-pregunto Nessie

-Si

-¿Eras amiga de ellos?-pregunto Diana

-Si

-¿Eras algo especial para alguno de ellos?-pregunto Nessie

-¿En qué forma algo especial?

-Yo que se mejor amiga, novios…

-Alice era mi mejor amiga y bueno Edward era mi novio.

Diana y Nessie se miraron entre si y Nessie le asintió como para que digiera algo.

-Mama ¿Edward es nuestro papa?-pregunto Diana.

Sera que les digo la verdad o no, será mejor ya de una vez decirles que paso.

-Si

-Mama ¿cuál era Edward?-pregunto Diana

-El de pelo cobrizo

-Mama ¿porque nos lo dijiste antes?-dijo Nessie

-Porque…bueno…este…

-Mama dilo de una vez por todas o te hago un hechizo para que digas toda la verdad-dijo Diana

-Ya se los digo es que la verdad es que él no sabe que yo estuve embarazada, porque nunca se lo conté.

-¿Porque no le dijiste nada ma?-pregunto Nessie

-Porque cuando cumplí dieciocho años Alice me hizo una fiesta en su casa, yo al intentar abrir un regalo, me corte el dedo y Jasper me ataco, por cierto Jasper es el rubio, y Edward un día me llevo a los bosques y me dijo que ya no me amaba y que en cierto modo si lo hizo pero se fue-tenía ganas de llorar era muy doloroso quería olvidarlo pero no podía era muy difícil

-Tranquila mami, tranquila-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

-Las quiero-dije mientras las abrazaba-son lo mejor que he tenido en esta vida.

-También te queremos-dijeron ellas.

Me separe de ellas y les dije.

-Tengan mucho cuidado no quiero que Edward se entere, ¿o.k?

-Si mama

-Ahora a dormir que ya son las doce de la noche.

-Ya mama.

Fui a mi cuarto y me quede ahí esperando hasta que sea mañana.


	5. Chapter 5

DianaPov.

Mi mama nos acaba de contar que mi papa es Edward Cullen, quiero saber cómo se conocieron, yo sé que si le pregunto esto a mama se va a poner triste, esperen se me ocurrió una idea pero necesito a mi hermana Nessie, ya se la voy a traer aquí.

-Transportus -dije esto pensando en mi hermana y chasquee mis dedos.

Después apareció mi hermana en la esquina de mi habitación.

-No me podrías haber llamado o ir a mi habitación.-dijo mi hermana un poco enojada

-Por dios Nessie no seas tan molesta además necesitaba que vengas sin que mama se enterara además sabes que hice un conjuro para que nada de lo que diga o haga en mi habitación escuchen los demás aquí es seguro.

-Bueno ¿qué quieres decirme?

-Ya, que quiero conocer como mi papa y mama se conocieron.

-No crees que sería más fácil preguntarle a mama.

-No, porque no viste como se puso triste solo al contarnos lo que paso en su cumpleaños.

-Tienes razón, pero ¿sabes cómo lo podemos hacer?

-A eso mismo iba veras puedo hacer aparecer una televisión y pienso en la en el mes y el en año en que mama vino a Forks y hago que aparezca en la televisión como una película, ¿te parece?

-Si porque pensándolo bien quiero ver como se conocieron

Fije mi vista al frente de mi cama y me concentre en aparecer la televisión y chasquee mis dedos y apareció una televisión de 42 pulgadas. Luego pensé en el 19 de Enero del 2005 y empezó, aplaudí para que se apagaran las luces y nos acostamos en mi cama.

Comenzó con mí mama hablando creo que la "película" iba hacer en los pensamientos de mama, ella estaba en Phoenix y se iba a vivir con mi abuelo Charlie en Forks. Cuando ella llego mi abuelo le había comprado una camioneta, que para mí no era tan bonita, al día siguiente ella fue a clases y se encontró con los Cullens. Edward en clase de biología se portó medio raro, pero era un vampiro muy extraño. El desapareció por una semana y mi madre se puso como decirlo algo como triste según ella pero eso es enamoramiento. Luego el regreso y tuvieron una conversación. Edward un día salva a mi mama de que le atropelle una furgoneta y mama le dijo que le dé una explicación ya que él estaba al otro lado del aparcamiento, pero él no le dijo nada. Mama va a la playa con unos amigos y encuentra a un chico llamado Jacob Black, y a mi hermana le pareció guapo este chico Jacob, y Jacob le cuenta una historia sobre los fríos y le dice que los fríos son vampiros y que los Cullen lo son, y mi mama después la llevaron a casa y ella se puso a pensar en eso. En Port Angels ella fue con una amigas a comprar vestidos, ella fue a la librería y se perdió y casi le hace algo malo pero Edward la salvo, tuvieron una conversación en un restaurante y mi madre le dijo que sabía que él era vampiro en el carro de él. Edward lleva a mi madre a un prado y conversan y se dan su primer beso y Edward se queda por la noche, ella al día siguiente la llevan a conocer a la familia Cullen y le hablan sobre la historia de Carlisle. Ese mismo día le llevan a jugar baseball y aparecen tres vampiros, uno de ellos es un cazador y trata de comerse a mama y a la final Edward la salva.

Me enojo que él en el hospital de Phoenix le haya prometido algo que no cumplió, otra parte de mi me decía que había una razón.

El día del baile de graduación mama le pide que le convierta pero él se acercó y no más le besa el cuello y fin.

-Se acabó Nessie

-Guao eso fue algo intenso-dijo ella

-Yo también lo creo

-Hay cosas que no me cuadran Lizzy- dijo Nessie, como odiaba que me digieran Lizzy no sé porque pero no me gusta

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas Lizzy.

-Es que me gusta decirte Lizzy cuando eras bebe te lo decía todo el tiempo y no te enojabas.

-Era una bebe…- pero me corte porque ella puso cara de perrito y no me pude resistir- pero ya bueno si quieres dime Lizzy.- Aaggg! Odiaba cuando ella hacia cara de perrito.

-Bueno crees que hayan otras dimensiones en donde podamos ver que hubiera pasado con mama y Edward si él hubiera regresado o si no que se haya ido sin dejar embarazada a mama.-dijo Nessie y ahí recordé un viaje que lo había hecho que era ir a otra dimensión pero en el pasado de esa dimensión.

-De he Nessie si hay dimensiones, una vez probando eso caí en una casa con muchas ventanas y era blanca y vi a los Cullens y a mi mama hablando en una mesa de comedor grande y por suerte no me podían ver.

-Espera fuiste a otra dimensión sin mí.- dijo ella un poco decepcionada

-Lo siento tenía doce años aun no podía llevar a otras personas.

-Está bien esta vez te perdono pero la próxima no.

-Está bien "mama"-dije el mama sarcásticamente y ella puso cara de pocos amigos- ya vamos a dormir.

-Espera tenemos que ir a esa dimensión, ¿O.K?

-Si pero cuando todo se arregle

-Ya está bien

-Hasta ya mismo

-Chao Lizzy

Ella se fue y aplaudí para que las luces para ir me adormir.

* * *

Chicas espero que le guste este cap.

Besos

M


	6. Chapter 6

Bella PoV.

Ya había pasado 2 meses desde que vi a los Cullen de nuevo, todo había cambiado yo, Alice y Rosalie nos llevábamos y nos íbamos de compras con mis hijas y ellas se llevaban bien con Edward hablaban de música y etc., en cambio yo solo le hablaba poco, pero qué más da igual quisiera no mentir.

-Nessie ya despiértate-dije golpeando la puerta de ella

-No quiero. Un ratito más.

-Nessie tenemos que ir a clases.

-Bueno.

-Buenos días ma-dijo Diana dándome un beso en el cachete.

-Buenos días Lizzy.

En ese momento salió Nessie ya vestida.

-Bueno, Nessie y Lizzy a desayunar.

-Está bien- dijeron al unísono

Después de desayunar fuimos al instituto y los Cullens se nos acercaron de nuevo y me procure de no mirar a él. Alice me pidió hablar y me llevo al bosque.

-Hola Bella-dijo Alice

-Hola Alice.

-Bella quisiera preguntarte si quieres ir a nuestra casa a ver a Esme y Carlisle.

- No lo sé… Tal vez si, tal vez no- paro Alice luego hizo un puchero y no me pude resistir- Bueno Alice, pero puedo llevar a Nessie, Lizzy y al resto?

-¿Espera quien son Lizzy y Nessie?-y me quedo viendo con cara rara

-Perdón Carlie y Diana

-Claro, no hay problema- y me abrazo y dijo-A Esme le va encantar verte.

-Yo también he extrañado a Esme y a Carlisle.

-Está bien, nos vemos a la hora de la salida.

-Claro

En la hora del almuerzo…

-Chicos podemos ir afuera- dije a lo que llegue a nuestra mesa.

-Claro.

Y salimos al bosque lo más alejados para que los Cullen no nos escuchen.

-¿Está bien que pasa?- pregunto Paula

-Bueno los Cullen me invitaron a ir a su casa y si quieren pueden ir ustedes y, si no quieren entonces no vayan, pero yo preferiría que ustedes vayan conmigo

-No vamos a ir a la casa de los Cullens-dijo Yanua

-¿Por qué?-dije yo un poco triste

-Es que tenemos planes, vamos a Francia a comprar algunas cosas.- dijo Iara

-Y no te dijimos porque era una sorpresa-dijo Andrew

-Pero aun así puedes ir con Nessie y Lizzy.- dijo Iara

-Mama, nosotras te vamos a acompañar-dijo Nessie

-Además así tenemos otra excusa porque yo no quería ir a Francia.- dijo Lizzy, luego se puso pensativa y después grito- Espera un momento. ¡Vamos a conocer a nuestros abuelos!-dijo Lizzy emocionada

-Sí, pero deben tener cuidado recuerden que ellos no saben que ustedes son sus nietas-dijo Yanua

-¡Claro, pero aun así es emocionante!-dijo Nessie

-Bueno a la salida Alice nos va a llevar -dije

-Si.


	7. Chapter 7

Lizzy PoV.

Mama nos había dicho que íbamos a la casa de mis abuelos y eso era muy emocionante.

-Nessie esta es una buena razón para acercarnos a papa- le dije a mi hermana pero estaba pensativa.

-Sí, pero estaba pensando en que una persona normal estaría enojada o enojado con su padre después de hacerle eso a su mama.

-Si Nessie pero no podemos juzgarlo sin saber porque se fue y además ¿desde cuando hemos estado en el grupo de las personas normales?

-Tienes razón nunca hemos sido normales.

Solamente no podía esperara hasta la salida.

Alice, Jasper y Edward nos estaba esperando en el parqueadero.

-Hola Alice, Jasper y Edward- dijo mama y aun le escuchaba que le dolía decir su nombre

-Hola de nuevo Bella

-Hola Bella-dijeron Jasper y Edward al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno Bella tú vas conmigo y Jasper ya que no cabemos todos en mi auto Carlie y Diana van con Edward.

Yo y Nessie sonreímos en secreto, esta era una buena oportunidad para conocer a papa. Cada uno se dirigió al auto respectivo. Nos subimos a su auto y olía a vainilla. Fuimos en la parte de atrás.

-Bueno así que son hijas de Bella-dijo con un tono de voz raro

-Si- respondió Nessie con voz un poco burlona- Una pregunta ¿cómo era mama de humana?-esta pregunta me sorprendió y le patee a Nessie porque creo q él también estaba dolido de haber dejado a mama

-Auch!

-¿Que paso?- pregunto preocupado.

-Nada es solo que mi querida hermana demostró su amor por mí con una linda pateada- dijo Nessie con sarcasmo

-Claro es solo que mi querida hermana no sabe callar su bocota- dije con su mismo tono de voz

- Ja ja. Bueno me pegaron un susto pensé que les había pasado algo.

-¿Porque te preocupas por nosotras? la mayoría de personas no se preocupan excepto mama-dije

-No lo se

Yo y Nessie nos miramos y nos pusimos felices por que se preocupaba por nosotras.

-Bueno Edward como se conocieron tú y mama siempre que le preguntamos nos sale cambiando de tema y en realidad quisiéramos saberlo-dijo Nessie

Pero ya habíamos visto antes su vida así que tal vez la idea era que él nos contara su punto de vista o unirnos más a él, en realidad no sabía las intenciones de mi hermana

-No sé, no creo que sea algo que tenga que contarles yo.

Nessie me miro y le seguí el juego.

-Por favor- dijimos Nessie y yo con voz suplicante

Pero por nuestra mala suerte ya habíamos llegado

-Bueno pequeñas ya llegamos

-Bueno Eddie igual nos debes respuestas-dijimos Nessie y yo

Mama ya estaba afuera y nos miró con cara de sospecha

-¿Eddie?- nos preguntó abrazándonos a ambas

-Lo siento mama pero no se nos ocurrió nada- dijo Nessie

-Además teníamos que ponerle un apodo y ese parece molestarle-dije yo

-Las oí-dijo Edward

-Lo siento-dijimos al mismo tiempo

Y por la puerta aparecieron 2 personas que eran extremadamente hermosas

Bella PoV.

El viaje a la casa de los Cullen fue silenciosa, cuando llegamos Carlisle y Esme ya estaban afuera de la casa esperándonos, mis hijas y yo tu vimos una conversación

y ellas contentas vieron a Carlisle y Esme y Alice dijo.

-Mama aqui esta Bella de nuevo-dijo Alice

-Hola Bella acido mucho tiempo-dijo Carlisle

-Bella ¿cómo estas, cariño?-dijo Esme mientras me abrazaba

-Bien Esme-dije

-¿y quiénes son etas chicas de acá?-dijo Esme un poco sorprendida

-Ellas son mis hijas-dije-Ella es Re...Carlie-señale a Nessie- y ella es Diana-señale a Lizzy

-Hola-les dijo Esme

-Hola Sr. Cullen-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Díganme Esme.

-Bueno Esme-dijeron ellas

-Bueno pasen.

Todo estaba igual como lo recordaba. Esme nos dijo q nos sentemos y eso hicimos.

-¿Acaso son tus hijas biológicas?-pregunto Carlisle

Esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa

-No, ellas son adoptadas.

-Es que se parecen mucho a ti y a Edward.-dijo Esme

Y vi que Edward estaba sorprendido.

-No ellas en realidad son adoptadas.

-Ya Bella vomita todas tus mentiras ya q no se te da bien mentir-dijo Rosalie

-Mama no tienes que hacerlo-dijo Nessie

-Bella no tienes q hacerlo si no quieres-dijo Alice

No sabía q hacer si decirles la verdad o no, estaba muy segura de algo que ellos algún día ellos sabrían la verdad y tal vez ya era hora de decirles la verdad. Estaba creando una vida de mentiras.

* * *

Repecto a una pregunta que hieron acerca de que si Nessie y Lizzy eran mellizas como Lizzy podia ser bruja, bueno eso va a salir depues en otro capitulo contado desde el punto de vista de Lizzy


	8. Chapter 8

Bella PoV.

-Bueno no se por donde empezar- dije nerviosa.

-Por que no empiezas por el principio-dijo Rosalie.

Como si fuera asi de facil.

-Para empezar Edward ellas son tus hijas- el las miro y las abrazo parecia como si fuera a llorar pero Nessie y Lizzy estaban llorando, los tres se sentaron en un sillon y ellas seguian abrazando.

-El dia en que ustedes se fueron me entere de que estaba embaraza y yo sabi que eso era imposible, lo supe porque tenia mareos, dormia mucho y tenia antojos muy raros -dije con una sonrisa viendo a mis hijas-Aldia siguiete Charlie murio por una bala al corazón fue un dia muy triste, tres dias despues fui al bosque como todos los dias despues del lamuerte de Charlie ahi me encontraron una famiia de vampiros que son con los que estoy ahorrita. Ellos se dieron cuenta de lo anormal de mi embarazo ya que mi panza estaba creciendo muy rapido-dije recordandolo y vi a Nessie que tambien lo estaba recordando el dia en que di luz, Lizzy no lo recordaba asi que estaba escuchando atentamente, Edward y los Cullen estaban preocupados-Yo cada dia me estaba debilitando mas, Nicholas el sedio cuenta de que si eran semi vampiros ellas tendrian sed asi que fueron a buscar sangre de humano y me toco tomarmela, esto paso en la primera semana, la semana siguiente las di luz , en elparto yo estabamuriendo las bebes se estaban se estaban muriendo y no tuvieron tiempo de dejar reaccionar a lamorfina eso dolio, las sacaron fue una sorpresa pero derepente todo se volvio negro. Despues de eso recurdo una quemazon insoportable y sabia que era mi transformacion y lo unico que podia pensar era que debia soportar esto para estar con mis bebes aunque en ese tienpo pensaba que solo era una o uno.-Le sonrei a mis dos luces a mis pequeñas que ya no son pequeñas- Me desperte y habian alejado a mis bebes para protegerlas de que yo les pudiera hacer daño, me llevaron a cazar y despues las pude ver.

-Y tambien te pudismos ver , yo estaba desesperada por verte-dijo Nessie.

-Ellas eran hermosa me sorprendi ver a dos, ya que no sabia que eran mellizas, Carlie ya estaba crecida parecia una bebe de dos meses y ya tenia pelo, pero Diana ella parecia una recien nacida con ojos grandes verdes, esa noches nos pusimos a pensar nombres hasta que porfin los sacamos...

-Y cuales son los nombres?-dijo una Alice entuciasmada

-Mi nombre completo es Renesmee Carlie pero de cariño Nessie

-Mi nombre es Diana Elizabeth, Lizzy de cariño

Parecia como si esme fuera a llorar vino y me abrazo.

-Gracia, Bella- dijo ella

-Porque los nombres?-pregunto Rosalie

-Bueno Renesmee es la mescla entre René y Esme igual que Carlie es la mezcla entre Charlie y Carlisle

-Gracias querida- dijo Carlisle

-Y Diana no se pero me gustaba ese nombre y Elizabeth es por la madre bilogica de Edward.

Él me miro y sonrio yo tambien le sonrei de vuelta.

-Bueno Nessie crecia rapido pero Lizzy crecia como una niña normal. A los siete años Nessie parecia una chica de dieciocho años. Cuando Lizzy tenia doce descubrimos que ella era bruja.

-Como?-pregunto Emmet

-Esa es otra historia tio-dijo Lizzy pero Emmet se sorprendio por la palabra

-Cuando ella tenia diesiciete años dejo de crecer preo ella come comida humana puede dormir al igual que Nessie y pasaron los años y decidimos venir a Forks.

-Asi que tengo nietas- dijo Esme con una sonrisa

-Si soy Tia-dijo Alice saltando y gritando.

-Somos tias-corrigio Rosalie y se puso a saltar con Alice

-Soy tio-dijo Emmet y tambien se paro a saltar.

-Bella tenemos que hablar a solas-dijo Edward

* * *

Lo siento por demorarme mucho pero no estaba inspirada para escribir


End file.
